In power looms, temples are arranged at both sides of the machine at the edge of the finished fabric in order to minimize contraction or shrinkage, that is to maintain the same width in the finished fabric as that of the warp in the reed. Many different types of temples are commercially available. Generally, they consist of a cylindrical retaining member whose surface engages the edge of the fabric over a predetermined gripping angle. The surface is so designed that an outward pull is exerted on the edge of the fabric. Such retaining members may, for example, be thread rollers or, alternatively, a spinous surface may be created by a plurality of needle wheels.
The cylindrical retaining member is usually provided with a cover having legs resting on the fabric on both sides of the retaining member and defining the area covered by the temple. The construction of the retaining member is to a great extent determined by the type of fabric being manufactured. Difficulties arise when different fabrics are to be manufactured on the same loom and the built-in temples are not suitable for all of these. When fine dense fabrics are being woven, there is often the danger that the needles or spines on the surface of the retaining member will make holes in the fabric.